Eres Perfecto Así Como Eres
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Carlisle ha encontrado un método para borrar las cicatrices de la piel de los vampiros, y Jasper quiere saber qué opina Alice al respecto. JxA one-shot.


**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo inventé esta historia sobre ellos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eres Perfecto Así Como Eres<strong>

Cuando Alice entró a su habitación esa tarde, la sorprendió encontrar a su esposo parado delante del espejo, sin camisa, mirando su reflejo intensamente y hundido en sus pensamientos.

La imagen era extraña por dos razones. En primer lugar, a Jasper no le gustaban los espejos. Sólo los usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario. Las pocas veces, en 60 años de casados, que Alice había logrado sentarlo frente a un espejo para tratar de arreglar un poco su maraña de rizos dorados, Jasper se había comportado como un niño inquieto, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia delante, como si la mirada de su propio reflejo lo incomodara terriblemente. Tan impaciente se ponía, que sus emociones se propagaban por toda la habitación, hasta que a la pequeña bailarina no le quedaba más remedio que liberarlo. Mala suerte para ella, con lo que amaba someter a todo el que encontrara en su camino a sus maravillosos cambios de look.

La otra razón por la que todo aquello era tan raro era que Jasper sólo se quitaba la ropa cuando estaba con su esposa, o cuando tomaba una ducha. Jamás se paseaba sin camisa por la casa y rara vez por su habitación, a menos que ella estuviera ahí y él tuviera la certeza de que nadie más lo vería así. Alice no era tonta, sabía el por qué. Más allá del orgullo con el que en su momento las había obtenido, Jasper era conciente que sus heridas de guerra provocaban cierto temor en quien las veía. En sus 177 años de existencia, el comandante Whitlock había sentido el rechazo y la incomodidad de todos los que habían visto su rostro marcado por primera vez. De todos, menos de Alice, y por eso sólo ella conocía el mapa de cicatrices que se escondía bajo su ropa. No es que pensara que el resto de su familia no lo entendería o se asustaría al mismo nivel que un extraño, pero la idea de que lo vieran así no le agradaba demasiado. La delicada Rosalie se impresionaría, Emmett no pararía de hablar de ello, y la pobre Esme sufriría al ver a su hijo adoptivo así. Ni que hablar de Nessie, quién sabe lo que su pequeña sobrina pensaría de él. De cualquier modo, para bien o para mal, se convertiría en el centro de atención, y eso nunca estaba en sus planes.

—¡Así da gusto llegar a casa! —exclamó Alice, bajando a Jasper de vuelta a la tierra.

Él volteó a verla y rió divertido con el comentario. Cerrando la puerta con una grácil patadita, la pequeña duende dejó sus bolsas de compras en el piso y bailoteó hasta donde estaba su marido. Ya era costumbre para ella pararse en puntitas de pié y colgarse de su cuello para besarlo, dada la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

—¿Me esperabas a mí, o sólo estabas admirando tus músculos? —bromeó, y Jasper no pudo más que reír otra vez. Resultaba gracioso ver lo poco que reía en público y lo mucho que lo hacía cuando estaba con Alice.

—Te esperaba a ti —se inclinó para besar su frente—. Tengo que contarte algo.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad, y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de decir lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—Jazz… ¿Estás embarazado? —le preguntó, conteniendo su risa de cascabel.

—¡¿Qué? —Jasper rió, y decidió seguirle el juego por un momento—. Sí, Alice, eso era lo que te iba a decir, estoy embarazado y vas a ser papá —le dijo rodando los ojos.

—¡Qué buena noticia! Podemos ir de compras y conseguir las cosas para el bebé, será divertido. ¿Ya sabes si es niña o niño?

—Ya, Ali, es en serio, quiero contarte algo importante —Jasper dio por terminada la broma, sentándose al pié de la cama. Aunque sus palabras no tenían el más mínimo indicio de molestia o enojo, Alice no pudo más que preocuparse.

—¿Pasó algo malo, cariño?

Ante el cambio de ánimo de su esposa, Jasper se apresuró a negar con una sonrisa.

—No, todo está bien, pero… surgió algo… y quería saber qué opinas —le dijo con su mayor tranquilidad sureña, y luego le extendió su mano—. Ven aquí.

Alice tomó la mano que su marido le ofrecía y se sentó delicadamente en sus rodillas, acomodándose en sus brazos como siempre lo hacía. Cóncavo y convexo, no había dos personas tan distintas en el mundo que encajaran tan bien.

La pequeña pitonisa sabía que con sólo mirar el futuro podía ahorrarse la espera de lo que Jasper le iba a decir, pero siempre optaba por escucharlo. Era mucho más placentero, sin mencionar real, escuchar las palabras cuando salían de su boca y no de una lejana visión.

—Verás, Alice, mientras tú y Rose estaban de compras, Carlisle nos reunió para contarnos que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento bastante interesante. Resulta que ha encontrado la manera de eliminar cualquier tipo de marca sobre la piel de un vampiro. Mezclando dos componentes con los que él trabaja se dio cuenta que con ese líquido se pueden borrar las cicatrices. No duele, sólo pica un poco, y en 5 minutos la marca desaparece como por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien lo probó? —le preguntó ella, y a Jasper le pareció sentir algo más que curiosidad en la pregunta. ¿Un ligero temor, tal vez?

—Sí, Bella quiso hacer el primer intento y Carlisle le puso el líquido sobre la mordida de James. Esperamos un poco para ver si resultaba, y sí, la cicatriz se fue.

Alice se quedó asombrada y confundida a la vez. No entendía por qué Bella o cualquier persona querría borrarse una marca. Quizás fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a la piel marcada de su hombre, pero Alice no veía nada desagradable en una cicatriz. Es más, se le hacían simpáticas, como una especie de marca registrada de quien las llevara. Podía haber muchos hombres rubios y altos, por ejemplo, en el mundo. Pero que portaran un sinfín de "medialunas" hincadas en la piel, sólo uno, y ese era su Jasper.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó él.

—Bueno… Sinceramente no veo bien dónde está la utilidad de ese invento, Jazz, pero me parece bien por Bella si eso la hace feliz —sonrió Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper bajó la cabeza un momento y tomó un respiro innecesario antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Yo no lo decía por Bella, amor —le susurró tímidamente.

—¿Y entonces por quién? —preguntó Alice, sinceramente confundida, hasta que Jasper se mordió el labio inferior y le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas. Inmediatamente la diminuta figura de Alice se echó para atrás y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —¡¿Tú? No-no-no-no-no, Jasper, ¿tú quieres hacer eso? ¿De verdad?

—Yo quiero lo que te haga feliz, Ali, por eso es que quería consultarlo contigo. Pensé que quizás… no sé, pensé que te gustaría tener un marido que no esté tan… averiado como este que tienes ahora —rió despacio, ansioso—. No es por mí, a mí las cicatrices me dan lo mismo. Las he llevado por tantos años que ya estoy acostumbrado a ellas. Pero tu eres tan bonita, Alice, que creo que lo justo sería que tengas al lado un hombre que al menos no haga que todos los otros vampiros teman por su vida cuando lo vean. Y si puedo hacer algo por ello… si puedo hacerte un poco más feliz… lo quiero intentar.

Alice inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia el costado y lo miró con tanta ternura que Jasper sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba, como si quisiera explotar solo para empezar a latir de nuevo. La pequeña bailarina alzó su blanca mano hacia el rostro de su marido y acarició su marcada mejilla.

—Jazz… yo te agradezco con toda el alma, si es que aún la tengo, que quieras hacer algo así por mí. Pero no te lo puedo permitir.

—¿Por qué no? Querida, tu sabes que yo por ti... —empezó a decirle, pero la mano de Alice se deslizó hasta su boca y lo silenció con el índice.

—Porque a mi me encanta mi marido averiado que hace que los otros vampiros teman por su vida cuando lo ven —susurró, sonriéndole con amor—. Éste es el que yo amo. Es el que vi en mi primera visión, y del que me enamoré al instante. El caballero que me hizo tan feliz cuando entró a esa cafetería de Philadelphia tantos años atrás tenía todas estas marcas —le dijo, deslizando sus delicados dedos sobre cada cicatriz grabada en el rostro que la miraba con adoración—. Y la mano que tomó la mía sin dudar tenía todas estas otras —continuó, tomando la mano de Jasper en la suya y dibujando círculos sobre los relieves de su piel—. Y a mi me encantó que las tuviera, porque pude reconocerlo enseguida, y supe que nunca más se me iba a perder. Éste es el hombre que ha estado conmigo por 60 años, y es el que quiero tener a mi lado para toda la eternidad.

Jasper le dedicó una gran sonrisa y la acercó a su pecho para abrazarla más de cerca.

—Y sabes que voy a estar contigo siempre. Nada de eso va a cambiar porque mis cicatrices desaparezcan, Ali. Seguiría siendo yo, solo que me vería un poco menos intimidante.

—No, Jazz, yo siento que no serías completamente tú. Sé que me amarías lo mismo, y sé que yo te amaría lo mismo, pero no sería igual. Cariño, las cicatrices son parte de quien eres. Te hacen especial. No solo eso, son importantes, significan algo. Son como… como recordatorios de todo lo que has vivido, de todo lo que has pasado y todo lo que has superado para llegar a ser quien eres hoy. Cuando yo te encontré, cuando me encontraste por primera vez, estabas triste, preocupado, desconfiado de todo. Pero yo había visto nuestro futuro y sabía que de a poco me abrirías tu corazón y aprenderías a creer. Lo había visto en nuestro futuro y lo vi en tus ojos desde el momento en que te vi. Y lo hiciste, y hoy las cosas son muy diferentes a como eran antes, ¿no es así? Sigues siendo el mismo caballero sureño sobreprotector, pero ahora tienes una familia, tienes padres y hermanos y esposa, tienes más confianza en la gente y en ti mismo, puedes andar entre humanos sin matarlos, puedes disfrutar tus habilidades y no solo sufrirlas, puedes…

—Puedo decir que ahora me siento feliz —concluyó él, asintiendo, a lo que ella sonrió.

—Y si ahora eres feliz, es porque superaste todo aquello que te hacía infeliz, Jazz. Por eso es que tus cicatrices son tan importantes. Son la marca de cada prueba que pasaste, la evidencia de que alguna vez tuviste una vida mucho más difícil que ésta, y sin embargo pudiste salir adelante. Están ahí para que cada vez que las veas te sientas orgulloso de lo que has logrado.

—Lo sé, pero aún así cada vampiro que me ve las siente como una amenaza. Causan rechazo, Alice.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Los ojos de Jasper rodaron de un lado a otro, como si la pregunta de Alice tuviera una respuesta obvia.

—Puedo sentirlo, querida. Tengo empatía, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Y con eso qué? Yo puedo sentir cuando las chicas hablan de mí a mis espaldas en el colegio. Dicen que soy rara, que parezco niñita de tan baja y tan pocas curvas que tengo, que mi cabello es demasiado corto y me hace parecer un varón, que no soy bonita como Rose… ¿Tú dices que tienen razón?

—Claro que no, Ali. Yo creo que más bien están celosas. Tú eres perfecta así como eres.

—Y tú eres perfecto así como eres, Jazz. Yo no te amo a pesar de tus cicatrices. Yo te amo con tus cicatrices, porque son parte de quien eres. Amo tu maraña de pelos rubios, aunque nunca me dejes peinarte, y amo tus ojos de cachorro abandonado cuando sientes que las emociones a tu alrededor son mucho para ti, y amo esos labios carnosos que no me canso de besar, y amo cada una de tus cicatrices porque me encanta sentir que soy como tu enfermera y que puedo besarlas hasta que ya no te duelan más, ni aquí —apuntó su cabeza con el dedo índice, y luego lo bajó hasta su corazón—, ni aquí. Si tú quieres hacerlo por ti y sólo por ti, porque crees que te sentirás mejor sin ellas, entonces yo te apoyo. Pero no lo hagas por mí, amor, porque yo no te borraría ni un solo diente de una sola mordedura.

Jasper se la quedó mirando un momento. Aún después de tantos años juntos, todavía le parecía fascinante que una mujer tan especial como Alice lo amara tanto como él a ella, y cuando la pequeña duende se lo hacía saber de esta manera, Jasper no podía más que sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces, cariño? —le preguntó ella.

Jasper le sonrió con ternura.

—Esto es lo que voy a hacer —le dijo el rubio sureño, y rodeándola otra vez con sus brazos a velocidad vampírica le robó un beso que le quitó el aliento—. Te amo, Ali. Todo lo que soy es por ti. Y eres la enfermera más perfecta que este soldado podría pedir.

Las palabras de Jasper se ahogaron en los labios de su mujer, que le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Jazz. Entonces… ¿se quedan? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, acariciando las cicatrices en su mejilla.

—Se quedan —asintió él.

—Qué bueno, porque hay algo más que no te he dicho de tus cicatrices —le dijo Alice, sonriendo con picardía.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y como qué sería eso que no me has dicho?

—Bueno… —Alice comenzó a besarlo, y despacio, muy despacio, la espalda desnuda de Jasper se inclinó hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con el colchón sobre el que estaban sentados unos segundos antes—, resulta que… a ver, ¿cómo te lo digo?… tus cicatrices se me hacen muy… atractivas… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Jasper no pudo evitar que su media sonrisa maliciosa saliera a la superficie ante las palabras de Alice, que además iban acompañadas de un interesante sentimiento de deseo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volteó a Alice sobre su espalda y se acomodó encima de ella.

—Sra. Whitlock, ¿está insinuando que mis cicatrices… la excitan?

—Sí —Alice confesó, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar una risita vergonzosa—. Mucho.

—Oh… ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó él con real curiosidad, a pesar de que su concentración se estaba esfumando bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

—Bueno, es que tus cicatrices son marcas de guerra y… si sobreviviste todas esas batallas, quiere decir que eres un hombre muy rápido… y muy fuerte… —Alice recorrió con sus manos el torso desnudo de su marido mientras hablaba—. Si tienes para el amor la mitad de la intensidad que tienes para la guerra, creo que es normal que el verte me haga sentir así.

La sonrisa pícara volvió al rostro de Jasper cuando la lujuria de Alice lo golpeó con la fuerza de una ola. Aprovechando la oportunidad, tomó esos sentimientos, le agregó los suyos, que a esa altura ya eran bastante incontenibles, y se los devolvió con doble ardor.

—Bueno, no es que quiera alardear, Ali, pero con una mujer como tú al lado la intensidad que tengo para el amor es el doble de la que tengo para la guerra —le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Sí.

—No puedo esperar a comprobarlo —le susurró ella al oído. Y no necesitó más palabras para conseguir de su marido lo que todo su ser le pedía a gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Alice y Jasper, y de hecho es también mi primer fic en castellano, ya que (no sé bien por qué, jeje) estoy acostumbrada a escribir en inglés. <strong>**Si les gustó este one-shot, o no les gustó y quieren contarme por qué o qué le cambiarían, tómense un minuto para dejar un comentario. Se los voy a agradecer muchísimo. ¡Gracias! :)**


End file.
